I Love You?
by x3.courtney.x3
Summary: After the battles to save the Digital World and Earth Kari and TK have concerns of never seeing anyone again. After their second battle age 11 TK moved. Now at age 17 TK's coming back but he's worried about whether Kari remembers him. Rated M Just in Case
1. Preview

**I wasn't sure at first whether I would continue with my story but my best friend read it and she loves it and told me she'll hunt be down if I don't continue. :D So I'm going to keep writing. But I still need motivation! So keep reviewing and passing this story on to any friends you think might be interested in it [: Thanks to xxhamsters1995, Jonnymon, and Naruto Newgate for reviewing! :D And a very special thanks to my bestestest friend, Sakura12, who is threatening me. 3  
><strong>

**Comment please and tell me if you like it or hate it.  
><strong>

**None of the characters belong to me (unless otherwise stated), they belong to the creators. I only own the ideas in my head. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay I've gotten a few good reviews so I'm posting to complete first chapter. The other one was just a preview and didn't have everything. I went back to make sure things were correct and I hope I got everything. Thanks to those who read the story and reviewed. If I get more reviews I will write more. Remember, please be patient, because I'm in school and may not have a lot of time to write.  
><strong>

**None of the characters belong to me (unless otherwise stated), they belong to the creators. I only own the ideas in my head.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

-Shortly after the DigiDestined defeated Apocalypmon-

T.K POV (age 8)

_Everything was finally starting to go back to normal on Earth, but I still couldn't help but think about Patamon back in the Digiworld. I didn't want to leave him but I knew it was the right thing to do. But it still doesn't mean I didn't want to bring him with me. I'd been through so much with him and after we won the battle against Apocalypmon we had to leave them, all our Digimon. I keep wondering whether we are ever going to see them again. Gosh, I hope so. But at least I know he will always be my best friend, he's always going to be in my heart._

_Everyone seemed upset when we were on Earth. Matt told me he didn't want to leave the Digiworld, but he knew he had to come back. We received a lot of hugs and congratulations but I was unable to talk to any other DigiDestined. Soon it seemed like everyone was going home. I remember watcingh Sora walking home with her mom, and Tai and Kari walking away with their mom and dad. Am I going to see any of them ever again? We've been through so much! We can just suddenly walk away from this and never see each other again, can we? I made friends with all of them on our adventure together and suddenly they're walking away without a "good-bye" or "see you later"._

* * *

><p>-Three years later after defeating Malomyotismon-<p>

Kari POV (age 11)

_I was so happy to be in the DigiWorld with Gatomon again, I missed her so much. However, after the battle against Malomyotismon I was afraid that I would have to leave her again. I was afraid of a lot. I didn't want to leave Gatomon or any of the other Digimon behind. I didn't want to lose my friendship between T.K,. Yolei, Ken, and Cody. Even Davis! But somehow I felt it would be the same as the first time. When my parents were leading Tai and me home three years ago I was afraid I would never see anyone ever again! But when T.K. showed up at school I was so happy to see him! _

_ T.K., Matt,Mimi and Joe were the only ones I never saw after we fought Apocalypmon. Joe was too busy studying to be doctor and Matt never came over because he and Tai didn't get along very well when Sora started dating Tai, plus he had his new band. And since Matt didn't visit that meant T.K. didn't either. I thought Matt and T.K. would visit after Sora broke up with Tai but they never did. (Don't tell Tai I said that, he says he broke up with Sora, but he cried for weeks about it.) Mimi never visits either because she's all the way in America._

_ I was hoping that everything would be different but not long after T.K. told me he was moving to live with his Grandmother for a little while. He was moving? That would mean I may never see him again. _

_I tried to hide my emotions._

"_Wow that's great T.K., I'm sure you'll be happy to live in a quiet town." I told him, trying to smile._

"_I… Yeah, it'll be great. I'm going to miss everyone," T.K. said looking a little sad. _

_I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. _

"_Good-bye Takeru," I whispered and then let go and walked away. My tears started falling as I was walking down the hall but I didn't wipe them away just in case he noticed I was crying. I didn't want him to see me like that. I didn't want him to know how much it hurt me that he was leaving, that I may never see him again, especially when he didn't seem too sad about leaving me behind, leaving all of us behind._

_ It's happening just like before, we fight together, and we save the world, only to never see each other again._

_I hated saying good bye._

* * *

><p>-6 years later-<p>

T.K. POV (age 17)

I woke up suddenly from a deep sleep and my cheeks felt wet. I was crying, but why? Then I remembered the dream I was having before I woke up. The last day I saw Kari. _"Good-bye Takeru". _All the years I had known Kari, she had never called me by my full name.

Why was I still thinking about that day though? She seemed to be happy for me to leave. She seemed to want it to be like the first time we fought together. She didn't try to stop me from leaving. She didn't even seem to be upset one little bit. That day I felt like I lost two of my best friends. I lost Patamon for the third time in my life and I lost Kari. She became my best friend and I lost her. I remember the day I left. I was hoping to see Kari, hoping that she was going to show up and give me another hug that made my heart flutter.

I shook my head. I was young, only eleven years old. A little crush that ended in heartache. I've grown up and so has she. She's most likely found someone she loves, maybe not for the rest of her life, but for now. I feel so empty. I haven't seen Patamon or Kari since that day. And I was never able to move on? What would Matt say? _"Get over it, you were a little kid. Move on."? _I couldn't do that. It was too difficult.

I got up to take a shower and all I could think was, _I'm going back to Tokyo today. Am I going to see Kari? Is she going to remember who I am? What about Patamon?_

I couldn't clear my head of all the questions that kept popping into my head.

"Takeru! You ready to go?" a woman called, my grandmother. She always likes me to be ahead of schedule. My mom wasn't going to be here for another two hours, but my grandmother wanted me to be ready so I wouldn't make her wait.

"Almost grandmother! I just have to pack a few more things," I called to her.

I gathered everything that I owned.

I had recently decided that I wanted to finish my last year of high school in Tokyo. I wanted to live with my mom again. I missed her, Matt and dad so much. I wanted to find a way to see Patamon again. I haven't had any contact with him; I have no idea if anything has happened to him.

I was thinking about Patamon while I was packing my clothes and my mind wandered to our adventures together. My adventures with Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, and Kari were a blur. It was so long ago I barely remember it. However, when I was eleven our adventure are more clear. I remember what happened more clearly and I started wondering what Yolei, Cody, and Ken were up to. I was wondering where Davis was. I laughed to myself thinking about how jealous he was of Kari and me being so close. Then I froze. Oh God… What if Kari finally gave in to Davis's flirty way?

No… No she wouldn't. I felt a little panicked, thinking about the possibility of Kari dating Davis. I couldn't get the images out of my head! Davis with her arm around her, Davis pulling her close, Davis kissing her, Davis running his hands along her slender body—

"NO!" I screamed. I clutched my head.

"Takeru?" my grandmother called from the living room.

"Sorry, grandmother, I thought I lost my… toothbrush," I called to her as I rubbed my eyes. I hate those images I saw. I felt a pain in my chest whenever I pictured it. Kari… Please, oh, please. I… I lo—It's been so long. I hope you're the same person who was my best friend.

"Takeru! Your mother's here!" my grandmother called as she slowly walked to the door to greet my mom.

I zipped up my bags and slung them over my shoulder. "Coming!" I called. I paused as I was walking through the door. I looked back silently saying good-bye to the room and house that I lived in for the past six years. After staring at the room for about ten second I finally left and made my way to the front door where my mom stood.

"T.K.!" my mom cried.

"Mom!" I set down my bags and walked into her open arms. It felt good to see my mom again. The last time I saw her was in June, just after school ended. That visit didn't go to well, though. Grandmother had an argument with mom about me and mom left early. She told me that she feels bad about it and that she misses me and loves me.

"You ready to come home?" My mom asked as she pulled away to look at me. I was taller than her; about six feet tall now.

"Of course, mom." I smiled down at her. I turned to my grandmother and told her, "Thank you for everything grandmother, I really appreciate everything you've done for me." She gave me a nod and I pick up my bags and walked out of the house. My mom quietly said good-bye to grandmother and she followed me to the car.

I stuffed my bags into the back of the car and jumped into the passenger's seat. Mom started to reverse down the driveway and I noticed that grandmother was standing on her porch watching us. I waved to her. I wasn't sure if she saw me but I saw her sweep her hand across her cheek. That was the first time I ever saw my grandmother cry.

* * *

><p>I watched the city drawing nearer and my stomach tied in a knot. My fears were flashing through my mind. I just hope they wouldn't be confirmed.<p>

"Matt is going to come by to see you. He's excited that you guys will be able to hang out more," my mom said, filling me in on everyone. "Oh, Sora and Matt broke up, so don't mention anything."

I smirked remembering how Kari told me about Tai and Sora's break up, and started wondering whether Matt is as much of a mess as Tai was.

"Have Matt and Tai resolved things then?" I asked, half hoping mom would say something about Kari.

"Oh, they're good friends again. Tai's been hanging out with Matt more now that Sora and Matt are done. I just hope they stay good friends. They shouldn't fight over a girl," my mom giggled.

I smiled, "Yeah… Um… How's everyone else?" What I was really trying to ask was How's Kari? Is she different? Is she with Davis?

I don't think my mom caught on, "Good, good. But you're not going to run off and see everyone. You can see some of them tomorrow, at school."

"Awe, mom, come on! It's the first day of school. Nothing happens then! And I'm only just coming home today! Give me one day to rest?" I pleaded. I wasn't ready to see Kari just yet and yet I couldn't wait to see her.

"No T.K. you're going. It give you time to get to know everyone again, catch up with Kari," my mom looked over at me. "Have you talked to Kari at all?"

And there it was, my heart fluttered slightly at her name. What the hell was that about? "No, mom, I haven't talked to her."

"Why not? You two were such great friends."

"We grew apart when I went to live with grandmother," I said flatly. I didn't want to think about the day I left Kari behind.

"I know she was upset when you moved out to your grandmothers," my mom said as she parked the car outside our apartment.

"Sure didn't seem like it," I mumbled, so she couldn't hear me, and then said louder, "Can we drop it mom?" I got out of the vehicle and walked to the back to grab my bags.

"Fine. Do you need a hand with any of that?"

"No I'm fine mom," I said without looking at her. I didn't want her to see how upset I'd gotten because of that. It was six years ago, and I'm still emotional.

I walked ahead of my mom and when I reached our apartment door I stepped aside to let mom unlock and open the door. I stepped in the familiar apartment and walked into my old room. I set my bags on the floor and then sat on my bed and ran my hands through my hair. I was going to see Kari tomorrow. I hope we can pick up where we left off.

"Hey, man, long time no see," a male voice came from the door way

I looked up from my hands and saw Matt standing there. I smiled and stood up.

"Hey," I said as I walked towards him and gave him a hug.

"How are you?" he asked as he took a seat on the end of my desk.

"Great. I'm glad to be home," I sat down on the bed again.

"You sure? You seemed a little upset about something," Matt spoke in a low voice so mom wouldn't hear.

"Yeah," I started to say and then paused. This was Matt. I could tell him stuff and he wouldn't tell anyone or make fun of me. He's my big brother for crying out loud. But I was still embarrassed about why I was upset, "Well, okay, maybe I'm a little upset."

"What about?"

"Um… School. I don't know whether anyone will recognise me… I've been away for so long. I don't know. I'm mostly worried about whether my old friends are still my friends. You know, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and I think of Davis as a pest so he doesn't really count…"

"And Kari?" Matt raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, uh, her too," I looked away from him as I spoke.

"Uh, huh. You seem more stressed out when I said Kari. What's up? You can tell me," Matt said as he moved to the bed and sat down beside me.

"It's nothing really. She was my best friend. I'm just scared that she won't like me anymore. Especially after the way I left," I put my head in my hands again.

"And that's the only reason why you are upset? Because you think Kari doesn't want to be your friend?"

"Um… Yeah," I said trying not to sound too nervous.

"T.K. do you like Kari?" Matt asked slowly.

I jumped up from the bed, "What? No! Why would you think that? She's just my friend, that's all she's ever been! She doesn't like me that way. _I _don't like her that way. There's no possible w—" Matt cut me off.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Matt laughed, "You don't like Kari, I get it." Then he added quietly so I could barely hear him, "Sure seems like you love her to me."

I made my hands into fists trying to calm down. I don't love her, I can't. It's not possible. We were eleven years old the last time I saw her. I barely even knww what a crush was then. We're best friends—were best friends.

* * *

><p>Kari POV<p>

_As I walked away from the only person who understood me for who I was, I started shaking. When I knew I was far enough away that he couldn't see me I wiped away my tears. I sat down on a nearby bench and pulled my knees close. I buried my head in my knees and sat there for I don't know how long. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked up, half hoping it was T.K. and yet I didn't want him to see me with my red, puffy eyes. But it wasn't T.K., it was Tai._

"_You okay?" He asked, softly. "What's wrong?"_

_I wiped my eyes and shook my head, "Nothing, Tai."_

"_It's not nothing. My little sister is crying, and I want to know why."_

"_T.K…. he's moving," I said as I wiped my tears_

"_Oh…" Tai obviously didn't know what to say._

_ When I looked at Tai again, he was gone, instead T.K. was in his place. I couldn't speak, but T.K. did._

_ "Kari, my dear Hikari. I never wanted to leave you. I didn't want to be away from you. You are my best friend, Kari," His voice started to fade, "I… love… you… Kari."_

I sat up in my bed and I heard my mom calling my name, "Kari! Kari, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

I laid down and spoke out loud and I felt around for someone I missed so dearly, "Gatomon, I had the worst drea—oh." Gatoman wasn't there. She was in the DigiWorld with all the other Digimon. Oh Gatomon, I miss you so much!

But as I was saying, I hated having that dream. It hurt every time. I was hoping that I wouldn't have it this year though; I had that dream the day before school for the past six years. It was like I subconsciously wanted to see T.K. again. But he never came back. This was the last chance he would have to move back before I went off the University. But I didn't believe he was coming back. He was never coming back. He would never say "I love you" like he did in the dream. I don't even know when that part started coming, he didn't say that to me, he didn't show up to comfort me that nght. He didn't love me, otherwise he wouldn't have moved. I don't love him.

I got up and spotted Tai sprawled out on the bottom bunch. I smiled, 20 years old and he still comes home whenever he can. I changed quickly and walked out into the living room.

My mom was sitting on the couch watching the news. I think she was making sure no more monsters were showing up from the Digiworld. She didn't want me to have to fight again.

"Good morning sleepy head. Breakfast is on the table, you better eat fast or you'll be late for your first day of school," my mom spotted me.

I pulled my backpack onto my shoulder and started walking to the door, "No thanks mom. I'll grab something quick at school. I have to leave now." I really didn't want to risk what mom had made for breakfast. I could be sick after eating it.

I opened the door and saw a tall dark haired, good looking boy standing there with his hand in the air, getting ready to knock on the door I just opened.

"Oh, hey Connor. Ready to go?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "Let's get going, Hikari." I walked out of my apartment and walked to school with Connor, trying to get T.K. out of my head.

* * *

><p>T.K. POV<p>

I slowly put on my shoes and slung my backpack over one shoulder. I stood up and stared at the door.

"You going to school, T.K.?" my mom asked from behind me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going right now," I told her and I opened the door. "Bye mom, see you after school."

"Bye T.K., have fun!" she called to me as I closed the door.

I walked to school slowly. The images of Davis and Kari together were stronger than ever. My stomach was in knots and my heart was pounding when I reached the doors of the school.

People were passing me as I stood at the doors, they seemed annoyed but I didn't care about them. Finally I walked through the door. After I finished at the office I walked down the hallway trying to find my locker.

I walked down the hallway, looking at the number written on the small piece of paper and then at the numbers on the lockers. After about 15 times looking up and down, I looked up. I did a double take and stopped. Oh my God is that…? That can't be… But I knew her face; I could never forget her face. It's been six years and both of us have grown up so much, but I could recognise her face at any moment in time. My old best friend stood about fifty feet away from me.

Kari.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey that's the end of chapter 1! the complete chapter! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review [: It helps me continue with the story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! I finished Chapter 2 today! But remember to be patient if I don't have a chance to update for a while. I was so excited while writing :D **

**I got a question about whether I would**** have the other characters and digimon in the story. The answer is Yes! There will be a lot of the original characters in the story. I'm not giving anything away though.**

**None of the characters belong to me (unless otherwise stated), they belong to the creators. I only own the ideas in my head.**

**The only character that I own so far is Connor. He is someone I created to go along with the story. He is a very important part of the story too. None of the other characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

T.K. POV

There she was, standing with some guy I didn't even know. Oh shit, I didn't even think about the possibility of her going for someone other than Davis. _She hasn't seen me yet, I can just slip by her while looking for my locker. Pretend I don't see her, maybe she won't see me, _I thought to myself.

As I drew nearer, my stomach tied in knots when I realized my locker was close to where she was standing_. Well this didn't work out well. I just won't say anything to her. _When I reached my locker, which was three lockers down from where she was standing, I unlocked and opened my locker.

I tried not to look at her, hoping that she wouldn't see me. She was with her boyfriend and I didn't want to interrupt them.

I could hear her voice, the voice I hear in my dreams. I heard her fumble over her words, and then stop. Oh God, hear it comes. My body stiffened and my eyes closed.

"T.K.?" I heard her voice say, uncertain.

* * *

><p>Kari POV<p>

When Connor and I arrived at school, he walked me to my locker.

"So, I was thinking, Kari," Connor said. He seemed a little nervous. "Since we get off at noon from school tomorrow, did you want to catch a bite to eat? And maybe a movie later? Like a… a date?"

Oh now I understood. He'd been trying to make a move on me for months, I could tell, but I didn't want to ditch him because he was my friend.

"Don't call me Kari," I said immediately. Connor wasn't allowed to call me Kari, only Hikari, it just bothered me when he called me that for some reason, but when any of my other friends called me Kari it was fine.

I didn't know how to answer his question, "Um…" My dream about T.K. was confusing me. But I knew that T.K. wouldn't come back, he would never say he loves me, and we would never be together. Wait what was I saying? I didn't like T.K. that way! What's with all these thoughts lately? "Sure, Connor, it's a date," I told him after a pause. I added a smile just in case.

"Great, what movie did you want to see?" Connor seemed to be really happy that I agreed to go on a date with him. A little too excited if you asked me.

"Well there are quite a few movies out that I want to—" I stopped suddenly. I looked to my right while I was talking and notice someone standing three lockers down. He seemed so familiar, but it's like I hadn't seen him a school for so long. He was taller about 3 inches taller than Connor and that makes him 7 inches taller than me. But of course it can't be him. It must just be my dreams, I must be dreaming.

I pinched myself. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. He was there, he had come back. I never thought I would see him again. I smile grew on my face.

"T.K.?" I asked still a little uncertain it was him. When he looked over I knew I was right. It was my best friend.

Connor looked over to where I was looking. "Who is that, and how do you know his name?" Connor asked a little mad that I wasn't paying attention to him.

"It's just an old friend, Connor, I'll see you in class, okay?" I told him, wanting him to leave so I could talk to T.K. alone. I didn't want him to be hovering, because I knew he would be glaring at T.K. the whole time. He did that every time I talked to Davis.

Reluctantly Connor left. I walked towards T.K.

"Hi… Hi Kari," he stuttered.

"You're back! When did you move back?" I said, happy to see him again.

"Um… Yesterday," he said.

"Why did you phone me? I would have come over!" I told him.

"Well, Matt was over last night."

"Well why didn't you phone me before you moved back here or any time in between?" I started to get a little angry, remembering how he left and never tried to contact me again. "You never sent any mail or anything. Why not T.K.? Our friendship wasn't worth the trouble of contacting me?"

"But, my grandmother—" I cut him off.

"I tried getting a hold of you but I couldn't find a way! When I got my license I was planning on coming out to see you but then I realized I didn't know where your grandmother lived. Why didn't you ever come back to Tokyo, Takeru? Did you just forget about all your friends when you moved?" I couldn't stop myself. I was angry, and all my thoughts and feelings just kept coming out. "I was your best friend Takeru, why didn't you want to see me again? Did I do something to hurt you?" I grew quiet, as tears started to fill my eyes. His expression was shock, he couldn't speak.

I turned and walked away, I didn't need to hear what he had to say. I was pretty sure that he didn't want to be my friend anymore. I walked fast down the hall and I heard him call out "Kari!" before I was too far away to hear him.

* * *

><p>T.K. POV<p>

I was so stunned at what had just happened, it took me a few seconds before I was able to call after her.

"Kari! Kari! Hikari!" She was out of sight. What had just happened? She seemed so happy to see me at first and the next moment she was mad at me? I barely got to say anything to her. Who was that guy she was talking to? He seemed to hate me as soon as he saw me. He must be jealous, or something. He must be… He must be Kari's boyfriend. _Man, how did I mess things up so fast?_ I asked myself as I gathered the books I needed for class. As I turned around I realized most of the people in the hallway were looking at me. I guess Kari wasn't too quiet, and I wasn't either when I called after her.

I ignored everyone, making my way slowly down the hallway, the way Kari had stormed off. I didn't want to be at school anymore, not after what just happened. I was embarrassed by it and I could tell people were talking about it. The new kid and the beautiful Kari had an argument. Wait, beautiful? I didn't realize it before when she was screaming at me, but now that I thought about it she had grown into a beautiful woman. I only wish I could have grown up with her. She had grown her hair our since I last saw her, but other than that she was exactly the same, yet she seemed more beautiful.

I didn't look anyone in the eyes as I made my way to my first class. When I reached the door I saw a full class room. All the desks were taken, but one which was beside, of course, Kari. I took a deep breath and made my way to the desk. I didn't look her way as I set my books on the desk and took a seat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shift toward me, pause and then turned her attention to the front of the classroom. I sighed quietly. I had hoped that everything would be fine and it wasn't. I guess I would just have to make it right.

I barely listened to the teacher, but I stood when he introduced me to the class. I really didn't care for school at this point; I really wanted to talk to Kari again. I couldn't right now though because of the teacher, and the guy Kari was talking to before was sitting on her other side, glaring at me every so often.

Kari didn't turn toward me the rest of class. She didn't even talk to me the rest of the day.

At the end of the school day I was ready talk to Kari again. But as I walked toward my locker I saw Kari leaving the school with that same guy. I rushed to my locket stuffed my books in and closed the door, locking it. I hurried as fast as I could out of the school. I looked around to see where they went to. I thought I'd lost them but I saw the guy and the top of Kari's head walking down the sidewalk, on the other side of the bush that surrounded the school.

I ran down the steps and down the sidewalk toward Kari and the guy.

"Kari!" I called, hoping she would stop.

Thank God, she stopped and turned around. But when she noticed me she started walking again. Shit, she's still mad. I was going to try whether she was mad at me or not though.

I caught up to them easily even though they were walking fast. I grabbed Kari's arm gently to stop her and I faced her toward me as I said, "Kari, please wait."

"Take your hands off her before I beat you to a pulp," the guy who has been by her side all day, spoke through his teeth. _Ooooh tough guy_, I thought. I wanted to say it out loud but I kept it to myself.

Kari turned her head towards him, "It's okay, Connor, I can take care of myself." That's right Connor, Kari is big enough to handle things for herself. "Takeru, let go of me," she said firmly.

_No more T.K.? I'm Takeru to you now?_ I thought to myself, hurt. "Not until you hear me out, Kari. Please? I don't want you to hate me."

Kari let out a long sigh and then nodded. She then turned to Connor, "Um, I'll talk to you later okay?"

He glared at me and nodded. He then turned and walked away. "Okay, T.K. what do you have to tell me?"

"Kari, I want you to know that I missed you, the entire time I was gone. You were the one I wanted to phone every day, but I couldn't."

"And why couldn't you call me?" Kari crossed her arms.

"My grandmother, you don't know how she can be. She was my teacher the whole time I lived with her, and I learned so much from her. But she wouldn't let me contact anyone while she was teaching me. My mom was even restricted from coming to see me. I'm so, so sorry, Kari," I told her, looking into her eyes.

"You didn't seem too sorry to leave," she said flatly.

"I was, Kari, I never wanted to leave. It was my grandmother's idea, she thought my mom was being too easy on me," I was telling her everything, all the truth, except for the dreams. I was confused about that.

"Then why didn't you say something to me sooner? You told me and then suddenly you were gone," I could hear the hurt in Kari's voice as she spoke.

"Kari, you are—were my best friend. I told you everything! Don't know think I would have told you sooner if I could? I didn't even know I was going to leave until the day I told you," I was getting desperate now. She was getting angry and I was trying my best to explain everything.

"But you left, Takeru. You left me, and didn't come back. It's been six years since I last heard from you. You left…" her voice broke off.

"Kari," I took a step closer to her, we were almost touching, "I wouldn't have left—"

"But you _did!_" Kari said angrily, her voice rising. I took a step back. "You left T.K.! You left me like you left Patamon!" That hurt. I looked away from her.

"You never contacted, you never sent a message, even with your mom! You left; I thought I was never going to see you again! You showed up today, hoping for everything to be the same, didn't you? Well it's not, T.K. everything's different, I'm different and it'll never be the same!" With that she turned on her heal and walked away.

"Kari! I wouldn't have left if you had said something! You didn't stop me!" I called after her, though I was unsure she even heard me.

"Hey! T.J.! What was that about?" Someone asked.

I turned around and saw Davis. Wow, he hasn't changed a bit! Still couldn't say my name. "Hey, um… Kari's kind of angry at me," I said slowly.

"Oh well, now I have a better chance!" Davis smiled at me.

I gave him a small smile, "Who is that Connor guy?"

Davis thought for a second, "He moved here half way through the school year last year. He kind of gravitated toward Kari."

"They seem like they're a couple," I said, trying to figure out if Davis was jealous.

"Yeah, well, they're not. Kari wouldn't fall for that oaf anyway," Davis said as he grew angry.

Not a couple. Thank God, they don't seem right for each other. Connor seems to have a lot of anger. The Kari I used to know was more level headed, however she could get angry when she had to, as I have experienced.

"Okay, well, see you later, Davis," I walked past him, heading home

"See ya, T.O."

* * *

><p>Kari POV<p>

"Kari!" I heard T.K. yell before I was out of ear shot. He yelled something else but I could hear what it was.

I can't believe I just yelled at T.K. again. I clutched my books to my chest as I walked home. He had tried to explain himself but it still made me mad. Tears started running down my face. It felt like I was losing my best friend all over again. I can't believe he had actually come back, I thought I would have been happy to see him, but it just made me angry that he had left in the first place.

I approached the door to our apartment, and thinking no one was home I opened the door without cleaning myself up first. I walked into the dining room as saw Tai lying down on the couch. I quickly wiped my tears before Tai would notice, but he already saw I was upset. He sat up on the couch, "What's wrong, Kari?"

I looked away from him and shook my head as if to say, 'It's nothing, don't worry about it'.

Tai walked over to me, "Kari, there's something that's obviously upsetting you. Did Connor hurt you? Do I have to kick some ass?" Tai started walking to the door.

"Tai! It's not Connor! He didn't do anything," I called to him desperately, trying the stop him before he was out the door. Luckily he stopped.

"He didn't do anything to hurt you?" Tai asked.

I shook my head. Tai walked towards me again, "Then what's wrong? What happened?"

Tai wasn't going to stop until he got the answer, so I decided that I'd save time and breath and just tell him, "Um… T.K. is back."

"Did T.K. say something to hurt you?" Tai asked, pulling me into a hug.

"No… I upset myself. I kind of yelled at him for never trying to contact me," I said quietly.

"You think he wouldn't have contacted you even if he could?"

I pulled away from Tai, "Not you too. You boys are all on the same side!" I started walking away, heading to our bedroom.

"Kari! Wait! Here me out," Tai said. I stopped and turned to look at him, "Matt told me the only time he had contact with T.K. was if he was able to go and visit. And that was rare. I've met their grandmother, and she is one strict woman. She almost chopped off my hair!" Tai touched his hair which was still long, and in the same style as 6 years ago.

"He… He told me that she wouldn't let him call or send letters," I spoke quietly.

"I'd believe him if I was you, Kari. He's most likely telling the truth," Tai said in a gentle voice. I looked away from Tai, feeling even guiltier. "Matt also told me that it wasn't T.K.'s idea to move out to his grandmothers."

"Great, now I feel like an asshole," I could feel tears coming on. I looked up, trying to stop them from escaping.

"Hey, Kari, you didn't know," Tai walked towards me and pulled me into a hug again. "You can fix things, make things right. You can get your best friend back."

"How?" I sniffled.

"Give him a call, ask him to hang out, and actually talk about this in a mature way. Tell him you're sorry about yelling at him and you want to make things right. Tell him you want to be best friends like you were before he left. That's what you want, isn't it?" Tai could be a really sweet guy when he wanted to be.

I nodded, "I'll talk to him. I'll phone him."

"Good, now I'm going to always be here when you need me," Tai let go of me and sat down on the couch.

"Okay," I turned to walk into our bedroom, but paused. I turned to look at Tai, "Thank you, Tai." I walked into our bedroom and closed the door.

I reached for the phone and dialed T.K.'s number, not realizing I still had it memorized. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. What if I had ruined everything now? What if he wanted nothing to do with me, now that I yelled at him? Oh, T.K. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, about everything.

"Hello, Takaishi residence," a woman said on the other line.

I hesitated for a second, wondering whether I should just hang up but I could hear what Tai had told me, _Tell him you're sorry about yelling at him and you want to make things right._ "Hi, Ms Takaishi, is… is T.K. home?"

"Yes, just one moment," she said, and then I heard her set down the phone.

A couple seconds later I heard the phone being picked up and a male's voice came on, "Hello?" It was T.K.

* * *

><p>T.K. POV<p>

When I got home I went straight into my bedroom so my mom couldn't see I was upset. A couple minutes after I got home I heard the phone ring. The next thing I knew my mom was knocking on the door, "T.K. the phone is for you."

I sighed and tried to look like nothing was wrong. It was probably Matt phoning to ask how school was or to make plans for tomorrow.

I walked out of my room and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

I didn't get a response right away, and I thought they had hung up but then a voice came on the other end, "T.K.? It's… It's Kari."

My stomach did a flip. Why was she phoning me?

"Um… Hi," I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry T.K. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's not like me," Kari spoke fast as if she was nervous.

"Kari. You're sorry? I should be the one who is sorry," I hated myself for making her feel bad.

"Well… We can both be sorry. Um… Do you think… Would you like to go out for lunch? We have a half day tomorrow and we can talk. I promise I won't yell at you."

"Sure, that sounds great," I said, a small smile appeared on my face.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye T.K."

"Bye Kari," I said and then heard a click on the other end. I hung up the phone and walked back to my room. The smile grew bigger as I got to my room.

Kari wanted to make things right, she wanted to talk. I was getting excited for tomorrow because I would see Kari.

* * *

><p>Kari POV<p>

I smiled down at the phone. That conversation went really well. T.K. didn't hate me enough to not hang out with me.

The phone rang suddenly and I jumped slightly. I picked up the phone, "Hello? This is Kari Kamiya"

"Hi, Hikari," a male voice came on the other end, I recognized it.

"Oh, hi Connor."

"Are you okay? Did that guy do anything to hurt you?" Connor asked.

I sighed quietly, he was more overprotective than Tai. "Yes, I'm fine Connor. And that _guy's_ name is T.K."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are we still on for tomorrow?" Connor asked impatiently.

Oh, shit! I forgot I had a date with Connor.

"Crap, Connor, I'm sorry, I made plans with T.K. for lunch. Do you think we could make it a movie date instead?" I asked cautiously.

"You made plans with that T.K.? Have you forgotten about me already, Kari?" I could tell Connor was hurt.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Connor and _don't_ call me Kari."

"Well maybe you and T.K. would rather watch a movie together too," Connor said angrily.

"Connor, stop it! T.K. is my friend, and only my friend! We are only having lunch to try and make things right between us. We use to be best friends. You know that," I said defensively.

"Yeah I know but he move," Connor said and then added so quietly I barely heard him, "You're supposed to hate him." I don't think I was meant to hear that part.

"Connor, I'll never hate T.K., I'm only mad that he left. Now why don't you think about our growing friendship before you go around saying bad things about T.K., if you want our date to go on then you will accept that T.K. is going to be in my life," with that I hung up the phone.

Something was going on with Connor. He was acting differently now that T.K. is back. I wish I knew why.

I didn't want to deal with Connor tomorrow at school, but I couldn't wait to see T.K. and make things right. I looked over at a picture that was attached to my mirror. It was taken six years ago, a picture of T.K. and me. T.K. and I were standing closely together, and T.K. was giving the peace sign at the camera. That was one of my favourite pictures and it made me smile every time I looked at it. I sure hope T.K. and I could end up like that again.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter two. I'm really worried about whether these chapters are going to be as good as the first one so be sure to review and tell me what you think! Don't forget to follow the story so you know when I add another chapter!<strong>

**Thanks to everyone!**

**And thanks to Sakura12! My supermegafoxyawesomehot bestestestest friend****! Don't hunt me down! lol**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! I thought I would mix things up and write in Tai's POV. I may do this more with other characters if you like it. I know, it's short but I didn't have much to write on in Tai's POV. Chapter 4 is going to be much longer. I'm writing out what's going to happen and I'm still not done! I've been writing it for days! O: So just a warning: Chapter 4 may take a little while to write. Stay with me!  
><strong>

**None of the characters belong to me (unless otherwise stated), they belong to the creators. I only own the ideas in my head.**

**The only character that I own so far is Connor. He is someone I created to go along with the story. He is a very important part of the story too. None of the other characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Tai POV

I could tell when Kari had walked in she was really upset. I didn't know T.K. was back in town until she told me. I always thought they would be best friends forever, maybe more, but when he moved those thoughts disappeared. Then Connor entered Kari's life and I immediately hated him. I had a feeling that he would somehow hurt Kari. I wanted to punch the guy when he started flirting with Kari; it was like he was desperate to get on her good side. I didn't like it, and I was happy to hear T.K. was back. Maybe he could get Kari to forget about Connor.

I wanted to comfort Kari but I didn't think I could do much more, so I walked to the nearby store to by Kari a chocolate bar, her comfort food.

I was looking at the chocolate bars, trying to figure out which one she would like best when I heard someone say my name.

"Tai?"

I turned around and my heart skipped a beat. Sora was standing behind me, holding some groceries.

"Wow, Sora, you look great!" and I meant it. She looked even more beautiful than when I last saw her, almost one year ago.

"Thanks Tai," she blushed, "so do you."

I gave her a big smile, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, playing tennis most of the time," Sora said.

"Yeah I heard you were getting really good." It was nice talking to her again, but then I realized my stomach had butterflies. Did I still have feelings for Sora? Oh no, what if she doesn't feel the same way? Then I'll look like the idiot… again.

"Yeah, so how's Kari? You're buying chocolates, is she okay?" Sora asked. She sure knew how Kari and I worked. If Kari was upset I would buy her so comfort food and she would do the same. I just didn't know that Sora knew chocolates were Kari's comfort food.

"Yeah, she's fine. She was a little upset when she got home from school today but I think she's working things out," I told Sora.

"Oh, what happened?" Sora had always cared about Kari.

"Well, T.K. moved back and Kari's a little upset about what happened when he left, and how he never contacted her, stuff like that."

"You know I always thought that T.K. and Kari would start dating as they grew older."

"So did I but T.K. moved, they have to work things out," I told her what Kari had told me.

"Yeah, it seems like they have a few problems to sort out. But you never know how things will turn out," Sora said. Sora bent down and picked up a chocolate bar, "Here, Kari used to like this kind." Sora handed me the chocolate bar and I thanked her.

"Speaking of problems… Have you and… er Matt worked things out?" I asked her cautiously. I didn't know how she would react to that question so I braced myself for the worst.

Sora blushed and looked at the ground, and then she spoke in a small voice, "No… I don't think we're getting back together."

"Oh," I felt like an ass now. "I'm sorry, Sora."

She looked at me, "Don't be sorry Tai, you didn't know. Anyway, I'll be fine. It was a mutual break up anyway. We found out that we had barely anything in common anymore."

She didn't seem too upset about the break up. I thought about our break up, it had hurt a lot but now it's a numb feeling. She seemed more upset when we broke up then now. Did she like me more than Matt? I could feel my heart skip a beat as I thought of every kiss that we shared. I wanted to have that again. It seemed so special then, would it be that special now?

I thought of how I had asked her out, and then my mind wandered to the present. What would she do if I asked her out again? Would she say yes? I wanted to kiss her again so badly, but I definitely didn't want to push things. We're just getting reunited now. Maybe at some point things will be great between us again, sometime soon I hope.

"Well, I guess I better buy these and get going. My mom will be wondering where I am. It was nice seeing you Tai," Sora said as she set her groceries down to be rung in.

"Yeah, maybe we could do it again?" I asked. God I hope I wasn't blushing, I thought I'd gotten over that!

"Yeah, that would be nice; I missed hanging out with you. Here," she said as she picked up a pen from the counter, "Here's my new number. Give me a call some time." With that wrote her number on the back of my hand and smiled at me. She pulled out her money to pay for her groceries and then started to walk away. She turned and waved at me as she left the store.

I took a deep breath. God Sora was beautiful. I missed her smile, her eyes, her lips…her. I couldn't believe these feelings were resurfacing after all this time. When she looked at me, smiled at me, touched me, my heart skipped a beat and butterflies appeared in my stomach. It was like the first time all over again.

Soon, hopefully soon, everything will be as it should for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Chapter 3! I told you it was short. It was only 2 pages when I finished. There may be a few mistakes and I apologize. It's getting late and I have to get to bed. Tomorrow night I won't get any sleep because I'm going to an all-nighter so I want to get as much sleep tonight as I can.<strong>

** Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!  
><strong>


End file.
